happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 34: Recording of The Past
After a few hours, the Adeliés and Emperors made it to Nueva Adélie. Observing the results, it turned out that parts of the mountain top fell to the bay of Nueva Adélie, but some of the snow filled out some of the gaps and smoothed out any sharp surfaces, making the place still habitable. Taking almost till sundown to settle in. Afterwards, Gloria, Seymour, Erik and the Amigos (except Rinaldo) came across Emperor Land, even it was almost fully recovered. I say almost because there happened to be parts of the sunken ship (see chapter 24 for more details) that had made it back to the top. Observing the place, they came across a black box. There were 4 buttons; (in order from left to right) rewind, pause, play, fast-forward. I think you know which they pressed first. “Message 1 of 3:” “Hey guys it's John here, and Patrick too. This is our third routine trip around Antarctica for any illegal activity. So far we've searched 23% of the coast from the Ross sea, with no sign of anything suspicious. Although we did find some weather anomalies, but they shouldn’t affect the ship or the search too much. Any news on what's happening out there Patrick?” “None what so ever, apart from this storm that's roughly 3 nautical miles form us.” “How bad?” “Quite, waves are 8 to 12 meters.” “Shouldn't be too bad if we can tell dad to steer away from it.” “But the weird thing is, it's perfectly circular, and it's heading for the coast. If it continues, we may get some water spouts or even worse, a hurricane.” “Hmm, we could wait here, it should pass right by us. After it does then we could continue our main course.” “Maybe, but it could turn at any moment.” “Okay then, we'll be right back after we decide what to do.” “End of Message 1 of 3. Message 2 of 3:” “Hey, we're back. We decided to continue and see how it goes, there is a chance someone or something is in there and we could possibly help, so there we have it.” “Fast-forward.” “Alright, we're near the middle of the storm. Waves are reaching 15 meters, thunder and lightning practically everywhere, and some water spouts are showing. Hows the ship holding Patrick?” “Stable, no holes or breaches visible.” “Good, monitor every part of the ship, I'll be lookout.” “Alright brother.” … … “Okay, there's a peculiar wave at one o'clock.” “But it's only 12:30” “You know what I mean.” “It's getting bigger, 18 meters. 23 meters. 27 meters, look out!” CRASH!! “End of Message 2 of 3. Message 3 of 3:” "̷̢͝A͠҉͘͟l͏̛͞r̶̨͟͠i̴̷̛͞g͟͏h̵̛͢͞t̵͡͠,̢͘͡ ̸̢́w̸̨͜͝h̵̷̡e͢͢͠͠r̶̛e̶͟ ́͏̧ẃá̴͢͠s̢̧̀͜ ̸͏̵͟I̶̵͢͡?͏̢̀͝ ̢͟-͏j̵̛͢͡u͘͘͜s̴̡t̨́ ̶̕l͘͘͏̵̡e̸̕͞t̵̛͝҉ ͘ú̷͡s̨̕͠͠ ̶̢͘f͘̕͘͟͞r̴̡̀͜͡ȩ̕҉́͝e̷͡͞-̸͟͜͞ ̡͏Q͝͝Ú̢͏͢͝Ì͘͟͝È̡͟͠͝T̷͞!̀͘͟ ̶͝͏H͘͟e̶͢l̛̕͝͞l̀̕͢o҉͏̛͡ ̨́́͠t̛͟h͟͝e͢͜͝r̵̨̀e̡̕,́͟ ̡͘͡͡ý̸̵̨o̸͞͝͝u̢͟'̷̀͡͏r͜͞e̕҉҉̡̀ ̶̵̡p͜ŗ̸ò͘b̛́́á̸͡b̶̷̧͝ĺ̵҉̷y̷̧͡ ̷̸̷̛ẁ̧͟͝ó̡́͟͝ń͜͡d̕̕҉e͘ŗ̶̡͢i͞҉͘͟͏n̸̛͢͢g͠ ̷̀̕w̨̢͞͡͠h̸̸͡ớ̴ ̷́͟͠t͝҉̵̀h͝͞͞i̵̴͠͏s҉̴̶̛̛ ̵͡͠͠i̸̴̸̡͝s͟͜.̶̵ ̢͜W̷̸̕͢͜e̕͠ļ̴̴͞l͞҉͏̕͢ ̛͏͘y̵͏̕ó̴͜͝u͘͝'҉̴̛ļ̛l̶̷ ҉̵̸j̷̴̸͜u̴̷͟͟s̵̨͠t҉̴͝ ̸̵̢͢h̢͝͝a̸̢̛͘v̸͏̡̀͞e̢̛͠ ̧͝t̶̡͜o̴̧͠ ̀͢͢͞͠f́̕͞͞i̡͢ņ̶͟͡d̵̶̴͞ ̕͢͠o̶͝͏u͜҉͘͜͝t̕͜ ̴̡l̴͜͞a̵͟͟t̶͡ę̛r̶͢.̛͢͡ ̧͞Ǹ͜͜͠o͏̸̧͢͢w̸̕͏͟͢,̨͝͞ ̶̀͝I̢̡͟'̵̶̸͘v̴͡͠ę͏̨͟͡ ͢b͏̧͢è̶e̷̕͢n̶͘͢͞͞ ҉̛w̨͏̶͝a̷̛͘͘͢t̵͜c̨̢̀h́͜͠͞i̡̛͞͏n̕͡g̷̀͜͏̀ ̷̨̛͡ţ̸͟͏̕h̷̡҉e̶̴̢̢̕s̡͢e͢͟͠҉͝ ͏̴̶̧p̧̡e̴̶ń̴́͢g͡͡ųín̨̕͟s̀͜͢͝ ̧̕҉f́͡҉o̴҉́r̸̵͏͘͟ ̷̶̨͞a̵͏̛͝ ҉̢̕͢͠l̸̡o̶͜͞n̨͡g̡̧̛ ̴t̸̀͘i̕m̸̛͡e͢͠,̀͞͝ ̵̶̨̀͢a͟n͢͡d̴ ̀҉͡Í̡̀͞ ̶̢t̢̢̧͠h̶̨̕į̶̴n̶̕͡ḱ̛͘͢͡ ̕͜͜i̵͜͡t̶́͡'̴̧́͏ş҉͞ ̛͘͜͡t̛̕h̡̕͜e̸̶̕ ̸͢͞͠͡p̨ȩ̷́ŕ̡̧̛͡f̷̸̀ę̛ç̛̕͝͡t̨͡͏̴ ̸̕t̢́̕͡i̵̡̕͡m̶̶̵͝e̛͡ ͠ţ̶̨̡͢o̶͢ ̨̢̀͟͠g̛͘e̷͡t̸̀ ̨̛͢͞r̸̕͟͝i̸̢d̸̀͘͞ ̵͏o̵̵̵̕͜f̷̡ ҉̢t̷́̕͠h̷̀҉̴̴à̶̢́t̵͝ ̢҉͢p͘e̵͠n̵͘͘͟ģ̷̨͠͞u̷͞i̡̨͡͝n̸̷̛,̀͢͡ ͟͟҉o͏̷̨͡͝h̛͝ ̀͞͏w̧̕͢͜͝h̸̴̷̕a̵͢͜͡ţ̸̨͢͠'̡̢̕̕͟ş̶͠ ̧̀͟h͝͡͏́i͘͞͏̀s͏͘ ̵͟n̶̴҉a̵̢͡ḿ̸̷é҉́͠?͢͜͡ ̴͡͠͠M̡͠͏͏̶u̵̢͠m̸͘͞͠b͟ĺ̶̕͞ȩ͟,̷̨̕ ̴̧̕͜i̛̛͢ś̴͡͝ ̵̸i҉̶̡́̕t̷̵͢?̧͟ ̶̨͜W̶̨͞e̡̧̢͜͢l͜͞͏̴̧l͢͠,̷̀͘͟͜ ̢͢͢͝I͏̶ ̸̷̕p͢͝l͡á̧n̕͢͝͞ ͜҉t̸̷o̴̴͘̕ ̛̕g̛̕͜é̛̛͢҉t̨́̕͜ ̶̢͞h̶̢́͢í̵̡̛m͜͏̧͟͡ ̷̡͟͡w̸̧͜h̴͞ȩ̴̡̕̕ņ͟͝ ̛҉h̛́̀e̷͞҉̨ ̶̛̀͜͜ć̡͞ó̵̢҉͡m̴̵̸͝e̵͡s̴̛̀͠ ̀ţ̶́̀͘ǫ̷͠͠ ̶̷̵̨̨w̧͘h̀͘͢͢ą̴̸t̶̸͜͡ ̡̨̛͝͠t̴̷̛͟h̸́ę̸̕͡y̷̸̵̧͞ ͘͜͟ć̴̢͘a͘͜͜͞l̴̷̕l̕͟ ̷̸͘A̢͟͞d͠͏̴è̡̕̕͡l͡͝i̢͘ę̷͟͞ ̴̢̛l̷̢̢a̧̛̕͝͡n̸̸̨͝d̸͟.́̀ ̷̵Ǫ̧̛h҉̸̵͠,̴́͘͝ ̢̨a͏̡́҉ņ̶̕͡d̷̨̨̛ ̶̧̕i̸̢͜͡f͏̛͠ ̢̛͟҉̀y͝o̶̶͘͜͡u͝͏͟͡'̷̶̀ŕ̢ȩ̀҉ ̶̵̷͢h̷҉̕͡e͏̴̵̡a̷͡r̴̸͡i͘ń͢͠g̸̡̢ ̴͘͡͞t̸̷̨̛h͝͡į̷̶͜͡s̀,̴͜͠͞ ̴̷̵̨M҉̛͡u͠͏m̴̡͡b̷͠l̷̢͢͞e͏̡́͢҉ ̢̕͡͡o͟r̡͡͞͠ ̨̛͏̷C̶̛͠͠h̵̢̛́͞ŕ̸̴҉i̷̢͘s̸̢͞t͘҉͢í̧̡́͢n̕͠͠á̕͟͟͡,̷̀͟ ͏́͠ţ̵͜͟h̡҉͏é̵̶ń͘͞ ̴͘͟͠ý̡̢͟͞ò̸̷͘͟ú̴̡͜͢ ̵́͡͡͏b̴e̢̧̛͡͝t̀t͞͞e͟͟r̴̸̀͜ ̴̴ṕr̀̀e̶̴̛͘͟p̸͘a̢̛r̀͘ę̕,͢͟ ̢҉̛̕͡b͏͞҉e̶҉҉͏c̴͜͡a̢̢ư̢͟s͟҉͟͠e͏̡̧́ ̶̸̧͠Í̵̢'̵̨͘͘͟l҉͢҉̸͟l͠҉ ̸̧̕͢b̴ȩ͘ ̡͡c̴̢̛̀͝o̕͡͞ḿ̢͜í̸̛͡ǹ̢͢g̵ ̵̢̕f̡͢҉͢͜ǫ̵̀r̸̢͘ ̷̨̕͘y̧͜͜͡ǫ̴u͠͡.̢͝͏ ̸̶̶̀͘R͜͠͡͏i͘͏g̴̀h́t̸̢!̨͝͏҉ ҉͟L҉̴̀e͞t̕͠s̴̛͟ ̷҉̴̛́t̷̢̢̧͟ư̧̨͟͜ŕ̷̕͡ń́͠ ̵̡҉t͏͝h̴͘͠i̡͝s̡̀ ̨̡s̵̨͠͝͏h̷̡i̶͘҉͠ṕ̵́͠͠ ̸͝͝͠͏s̵̡̛t̶͏͞r̕͏͘á͟í͏̛͘g̸̶͘͜h̸̀͘͞t͏͞͡͝ ̧̨̛̀͘t̴̨̛͝o҉̢̀͡w̵̛͝͝a͜͟r҉͝d̵̵̨s̡͜͏ ̷̧́̕͠Ę͟m͠҉̸̕ṕ̵̨͢ę̴͘͘͜r̛ò̶̢͜r̢̢͞͞͡ ҉̕͞Ĺ̡́͢á͡n̨͠҉d̨̧ ͏̷̧͘͘t̀h͡ȩ̷͜n͝.̴ ҉̕O̵v͏҉e̴͏͏̧ŗ̢̢͢ ̴̡a̷̸̸̢͟ǹ̶͜͟ḑ̨̀͡ ̸̧͢͡o̴̧͢ù͢͟͟͡t̶́.͏̶̶͟͞"̢͡ “End of Message 3. Removing static at 30% removal.” "A̵ļ̕r͜҉i͢͡ǵ͝h҉t͘̕͜,҉̨ ̶w̡͜h̷̀͠e͟r͏e̴ ̴͏̨w̶͠a̧͡s I̢҉?͘͠ ̶-҉̀j̴̵͡us̡̀͘t̡ ҉ļ҉et̀́̕ ͠u̵̶͢s̛ ҉̶̛f̨͘r͢ee͝-̷̀ Q̀͟U̴̵I̵E̴̡͝T̨!͜͡ ̢͜H̷̷̸è͏̀l͟͡ļ́o͏ ̢͟t͜͜h͘e̴r̶̛e҉,͡ ҉y̸ó́ù̶͘'̡̡̀r̢͘e ̷̴p̧͢r̕o̵̕b̢͞a̷͝bl͠y҉̸ ̧́͜w͡͝͡ond̢͟͠e͘͢r҉҉͞i̸͢n̨ģ̕͘ w͡҉h͏̀͏ǫ͘͟ ̷t͠h̵̢i̷s̶͟͠ ͟͠i̸͏s͝͠.̶̶͜ ͠W͠e̶̡l̷̛͘l̵ ̴̕y̸oų̸́'͜l̸̢l̵ ̕͏̀j̸u̷s͠t̵̀ ̵̛ha̛͏v҉̸e̡͠ t̢͝o̵̧ f̶̸͟i͠n̛͡d̡ ̕͡o̵ut̕ l̕͘a͘͏ter̸.̵͟ ̷̡N̵͜͠o̴w̸͜,͡͏҉ ̵͝Į̷̸'̸̧v̴e ̶̨b̶̧ę͘e̴͞ń w͏͞a͠͡t̶̵̨c͘h̶ing͜͠ ͠t̸́h̷̵͡es͢͡e̷̵͝ ̸p͜͠e̵̢̡n̶͝ģu̶i̵ns̶̡ ҉͜f҉ǫ͜ŕ̛͜ a̡ ͏lo͘n̶g̷ ҉t̷̛͏i̵͜me͏̛,̧̢ ͢a҉͝͏n̢̕͡d ̕I̕ ͏t͜ḩ̴i͘͠n͡͠k͘̕͞ ́͠͞i͟t'͡s̷̡ ̨t̛̀hę҉͏ ͞p̵̨͡er̡f͝e҉c̷̨͢t ̵͢ti͠m̢͢e͏͟ ҉̀t̷҉o ͟g҉̕͜ęt ̸̶r͟͞͏í͝d̕ ̴̴̡of̢͘ ̴̢͝t̶̴̨h̷͏͠a̛ţ͝ ̷҉̶p̀̀e̶̴̷n̢͜g͠u̡in̶̵͘,̵̵̶ o͢͞h̵ ̧́w̵h͟ą̷͞t'̶s̡ ̸h͞i̢͢͏s͟ ͏n̸͏a̸m̶é͡͡?̧͠ ̡̕M̸ù͏m҉͏b̸le͏̴,͘͟ i̡͝s̨̛͟ ͡͠į̷t̵͠?͢҉͠ ͘͠҉We̵͏l҉̧͡ļ̕͠,͏̢ ̕I̶͟ p̕͞͠l͏ą͠n ̡͢͞ţ̶ơ͘ ͟͡g͜͢͞et̡ him͠ ͢͝w̧̡h̢̧ę͢ǹ̨ ̸͞h̛͜e̸͘͟ ̡c͞o͏m̢e͝s ̵͠t̛o̸ w̸h̵͜͢a̴̕t̴̀ ̸͘͘t̡͜h̛̀e̷̵͡y̷̶ ̶c̕a͝ll̕ ͘҉͘A̴d͏̢e̢l͏̡i͜͝͝è͜ ͝l̸a̡n̢d̀͘.̛͝ ̧͏Oh, ͏a͡ņd̢̀ ̛͞͞i͏f͠ ͢͝͠ýo̷̶u͘̕͜'̸ré̢ ̴h̴èa͟r͠͏i̵̛͢n͢g t̵̴͝h҉̶͞i̢̨s͜͡, ̕M̵u̷̵͘m̴͢͝b̸͠le҉ ͘҉͟o̧͡r̕͡ ̶̷͞Chŗ͞isţ͞in̵̴a̢,́ t̷͘͢h̴̕e͢͝n̷̴͝ ̢̀͢y͞͞o̷u̕͘ ͜b̧et̷t̵̀́er͟͠͝ p̨͟r̸̸èp̨à̷r̶̢͠e,̢̧ ̴̧̀b̢͝è̶̕caùs̢͘͟e ̡̀͟I̸͢'̨͜l͏l̀͘͝ ͠b͢e͠͏ ͢͡c͜͡o͘͏m͝҉i̕n͠͝g̷̶ fo҉r y̧͜ǫ̀u̴͢͜.̵̨ ̴͝Ŗ̶i͝͠ģh̕͟t!̷̕ ͟L̶̨e͏t̶͠s̀ ̨̛t̸u̶͜ŗ͜n̢͘͜ t̶͝h͡ís̴̢̀ ̕͞sh̕i̕͏͞p̧ ͏ś̛tŗ͘a̵̷i͠ght̕ t͢o̡̕w̷̡͜ar̶͏d̵͠s͢͝ ̵͠Em̵pę̢rǫ́r̛͜ ̕͏L͝͏and̕ ͞t̸hé͏̷n͜.̶̢ ̷Ov̸͏e͠r͜͜͞ ̨͝͞ańd ͢oų́t.͞"̶ “Removing static at 56% removal.” "Al̛r̢i͏g̢ht͟,̷ w̷her̷e͝ was ͏I͟?̷ -͏j̷us̨t́ l͟et́ ͟u҉s͝ fr̨ee-̡ ̸Q͝U҉I͘ĘT͠!҉ Hel̡l̡o͜ the͟r͘e,̀ ̢you'҉ŗȩ p̛r̵ob͡àb̀ly wo҉n̸de͡r͝ing̵ w̵h́o͝ t͞h̢is is͡. W̛e̡ll̵ y͡ou'́l͡l ju͜st ̕h͘a͡ve̶ ̧to finḑ ou̡t̴ ͠ląt͜er͟. ͟N̡o̶w,͢ I͟'v͝e̸ b͟eeǹ wa̛t̨ch̴i͞n̡g the͏śe̛ penģu͢in͡s ̡fo̢r̸ ̶a̵ ̷long̸ ͏t͞ime̴, ̨a̡nd Ì th̀i͢n҉k͢ i͘t̶'͢s͝ th̸e̴ ̧p͢er̢fect t̷im̀e̵ to͝ ̨g̶eţ rid o͝f͟ t͟ha͏t ͏p̛engúi͡n͠,̷ oh̛ w͠hat͡'ś ḩi̛s ̵n̸ám͞e?͘ M̧um̶bl̀e͏, ̴is ̛i̢t҉?̶ ̀Węl͡l, I̵ p̢lan͏ ̨to ͠g̷e͢t ͟him ̷w͏ḩe͏n ̷h͏è com̛és͝ ͡t͘o ͏wh́a͏t̨ ̧th̕ey͠ ͘c͢al̀l ͝Ad҉e͡l̡i̛e la͞nd. ̢Óh͜,͜ ͠and̡ ͝i̕f̢ yo̶u̶'́rę h̕e͝a̸r͜in̴g̶ this͏, ͡Mu̴m͘b͟le ̴o̧r ͡C̴h҉r̶ist͘ina҉, ͏then̛ ̴y̴ou͜ ̛b҉et̡teŗ ͡pre̸par҉e͢,̴ ҉b́e̷c͜au͜se ̧I'll ̶b͏e̕ ͟c҉o̸m͜i͝ng͝ for y҉o̸u͜. Ri͏gh̷t! ̕Lęt͡s t͏u̡r̛n̡ ̧t͠h̡is̷ ͝s̡hip s҉t͡r̕a͝i̵g҉h̛t͡ towa̢r͏d͏s̛ ̨Eḿp͟e͜ror Land the̵ņ.҉ O̡ver ͘an̸d̡ ou͟t̨.͞"̕ “Final speech. Removing static at 100% removal.” "Alright, where was I? -just let us free- QUIET! Hello there, you're probably wondering who this is. Well you'll just have to find out later. Now, I've been watching these penguins lot for a long time, and I think it's the perfect time to get rid of that one penguin, oh what's his name? Mumble, is it? Well, I plan to get him when he comes to what they call Adélie land. Oh, and if you're hearing this, Mumble or Christina, then you better prepare, because I'll be coming for you. Right! Lets turn this ship straight towards Emperor Land then. Over and out." “Okay, lets find them before anything happens to Mumble.” Gloria said, they eventually got out of Emperor Land and hoped that Mumble hadn't been taken yet. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions